


The wind who called his name

by magicalmari



Series: Summer Time Matsu [1]
Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmari/pseuds/magicalmari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking out in a windy summer day + your favourite straw hat = a <s>bad combination</s> chance meeting with someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wind who called his name

**Author's Note:**

> First fic written for 2016!  
> I'm slowly crawling back up from writer's block hell and my writing's really rusty.  
> Hopefully things still make some sense! Do tell me any errors you see in a message/comment.

++++

“I should have taken the umbrella…it’s too windy!” You grumbled under your breath as you continued walking down the street, hands up on your head trying to keep your hat stay put amidst the relentless summer breeze. You kept your eyes pinned down on the road, to distract yourself from complaining even more. ‘There’s only a bit more distance until I reach the park, hold on’!  


That is, until a really strong breeze has caught you off guard and it managed to knock off your hat from your iron grip. “Oh shit!!” you loudly cursed and clicked your tongue. Wasting no time, you ran after your floating hat to keep track and calculate where it might land.  
As you turned into the corner that leads into this unusual residential street, you heard a loud “Oww!” and a panicked voice yelling some incoherent words (which was much louder that the first one). The noises were quite close by, so you scanned the area for anyone who might have been the source.  


“Over here! Look up! Look up!” the latter’s voice suddenly boomed up and you quickly spun your heels to the direction where the sound was coming from. Craning your head up, you spot two figures on the top of an ancient looking house. One of them was clad in a leather jacket. He was covering one of his eyes with his hand. You assumed he was the one who got a surprise attack from the hat. The other, who was wearing a yellow hoodie, was flailing his arms wildly. Ah, he’s holding the hat!  


“Hat! Hat! Is this yours miss?” he squawked. “Yes, that is mine! Thank you for catching it! Um, please stay put over there I’m coming in to get it!” you yelled back at him. Not bothering to hear his reply, you made your way inside the abode.  


Upon reaching the second floor, you immediately stepped inside the open room to your left. Ignoring the looks the startled men were giving you, you navigated your way through the small maze of inhabitants sprawled across the floor (mumbling “excuse me” and “pardon my intrusion” all the while doing so) until you made it to the window and climbed out.  


You carefully walked up to the place where you’ve seen the two men earlier. There was only the black jacket clad guy left by the edge now, you wondered where the other guy went off to. Once you were a few feet away from him, you cleared your throat to catch his attention.  


“Hello, I’m sorry for the intrusion. I’ve come to take my belonging back.”  


Upon hearing your voice, the man carefully props himself back up to his height with nimble moves of his feet. As he walked towards you, he takes off his sunglasses revealing his intense eyes (the right eye looking a bit red due to rubbing from earlier) and his lips carved up in a smug grin.  
He was now standing a mere foot away from you.  


“Um…”  


“Ah, but of course. Please allow me to do the honors my lady”  


He held up his hands and replaced the article back on your head. You bowed your head down ever so slightly as to express your gratitude. “Thank you very much.” He snaps his fingers and makes some dramatic poses. “Heh, anything for my Karamatsu girl”  


You couldn’t help but laugh at his flamboyant display. “I’m (Full Name) by the way, um…Karamatsu?” He snaps his fingers again, in twice succession. “Yes, that’s right my lovely flower. Matsuno Karamatsu, it is I”  


Another round of laughter passes by your lips. Karamatsu’s face visibly shrinks down in embarrassment. A small blush was present in his cheeks; his lips were slightly trembling when he suddenly cried out that you were laughing too much. It took you a few minutes to calm down and recollect yourself.  


“Ah, I’m sorry Karamatsu…it’s just that, you’re quite an interesting person. You might be a bit weird, but in a good way.”  


“Eh?!” he gasped, mouth wide open in astonishment. You quickly turned on your heel and walked a few paces forward, not giving yourself an opening to burst into yet another peal of laughter.  


“W-Wait (First Name)…!”  


You ignored his calling and climbed off the roof back to the second floor room’s window, and exited the Matsuno’s house. Once you were outside, you craned your head up once more to gaze at the roof. He was back in his spot once again and your gazes locked with each other.  


“Karamatsu!”  


“Y-Yes my honey?”  


You flashed him a wide grin.  


“I’ll see you again tomorrow, okay?!”  


There was a short pause, until he returned back a similarly wide grin just like yours.

“Heh. It’s a date my lovely (Name)”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try my best to update this with more short stories with the other characters.  
> Please stay tuned!
> 
> Feel free to give me some prompts. They'll be very appreciated!


End file.
